Certain businesses often receive large quantities of images related to transaction for archiving, processing, and analyzing. As a service to their customers, these businesses often provide these images to aid customers in reconciling transactions. Due to the varied period of time that the image records are stored, the many different types of records received by the businesses, and the large volume of records, organizing and analyzing the image records can be difficult. Further still, in some instances businesses may receive the same or similar images from a wide variety of entities, and determining which images must be processed and retained and which images may be discarded can present even more difficulties.